One and Only
by PoyntBlanc
Summary: After the nightmares,after the battles,a time when peace exsists?Far from it!Romance takes a toll on our heroes and life gets crazy.Follow Chris Redfield as he tries to show his feelings to the girl of his dreams:Jill Valentine.Other couples included.R&R!
1. Wake up Time

**One and Only**

(Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters featured in my story, this is only for entertainment. The only thing I do own is the plot itself.)

Chapter 1:

Chris Redfield was abruptly awakened at the sound of his alarm. The 27 year old groaned and pulled his covers further up, over his head. He was having a surprisingly nice dream for once. Usually, his nights were dominated by nightmares of zombies and other horrid monsters ripping his friends apart and eating them alive.

Ever since the Spencer mansion incident, he never got a good night sleep. But tonight was that rare occasion, he was having an astounding, and quite erotic dream about the woman he had an infatuation with…hell, it might even be love.

In the dream, he was standing in an unrealistically white room. The walls were stock white, as were the tiles, and the vases even held white flowers in them. Chris did a complete three-sixty, taking in the incredibly stunning scenery. There was a king sized bed in the corner of the room, and predictably, the sheets, blankets and pillows were white as well. 

'_Am I in heaven!?'_ Chris wondered, the place was truly mind-blowing. He looked down and noticed he was wearing nothing but his white boxers with the red hearts all over them.

Chris glanced up as he heard the door swing open behind him, Chris gasped at the sight. 

'_This HAS to be heaven!!' _Chris concluded, for standing in the doorway was Jill Valentine, wearing nothing but a pearl white towel. Her chocolate brown, jaw length hair was dripping wet; drops of water were sliding down her soft creamy skin and falling to the floor. Her sapphire blue eyes, gazing up at his chestnut brown ones. Her slender body was astonishing. The towel, while not revealing too much, complemented her curves in every way.

Chris gulped, the sight was magnificent. His eyes bulged because Jill was dropping the towel; it was slipping off her body by the inch. '_Just a bit more_,' Chris thought to himself, '_C'mon Jill_!_'_

Before she could get any further, the scene became blurry, there was a beeping sound, and he found himself in is own bed, alone. Chris sighed; he had just recounted the dream in his head again, for the umpteenth time.

'_Man if only I told Jill how I feel_.' It has been three years since the Spencer mansion occurrence. '_She did hold my hand and sleep on my shoulder…but maybe she was just tired? Maybe I should have just told her and got it over with_.' Chris wasn't sure if Jill had the same feelings as he did. He was worried she would turn him down and say they were nothing more than friends. He didn't want that, so he kept quiet.

Chris sat up in bed, rubbing the morning crust from his eyes. He looked over that the clock that he now despised; it was 9:10 a.m. He thought back to his dream once more, he remembered the way she was about to drop her towel, she had on an innocent, smile. He thought further of what could have happened, at the warmth of their bodies as they touched. He smiled.

"I wish!" As he said this, little sister, Claire Redfield, burst through the door, she was carrying a tray full of food. It was scrambled eggs with bacon and sausages on the side, was a warm biscuit. The food was accompanied by a tall glass, filled with orange juice.

"Gooooood morning bro! Made you some breakfast!" She had on a huge smile and placed the tray next to his bed. "And what do you wish?" She was her usual perky self; she snatched a piece of bacon from his plate and chomped on it.

"I wish my little sister will learn to mind her own business and knock before entering my room." He slapped his sister's hand away from his plate, and had a big grin, "By the way thanks for the food sis."

"Meh, no problem!" She than grabbed another piece of bacon off of Chris's plate and sprinted out of the room laughing.

'_Sisters…'_ Chris squinted as he looked out the window, the golden glow piercing through his room. '_What a beautiful day.'_

The alarm clock exploded with sound. A slender feminine arm extended to stop the annoying beeps. The hand missed the button on top of the clock a few times, until it finally hit its mark, bringing silence to the room. The woman turned her head and squinted to see what time it was, 8:00 A.M, time to get up.

Jill Valentine turned her body and sat up, yawning, and scratching her head. The 25 year old got off her bead and started to fix it, folding her blankets and smoothing out the sheets. Jill woke up this early every day; she liked to take a morning jog, come back and take a shower, than have time to decide what to do for the rest of the day. Jill knew she should jog every morning to keep in shape and look excellent. Not only for herself though.

A picture of Chris popped up into Jill's mind, she grinned. She wanted to keep her figure for him. He was stunningly handsome and she knew that almost every girl who met him had a crush on him. He had a smile that can melt through steel; he was happy-go-lucky and was an all around great guy. He was nice and knew how to treat a lady. She wanted to look her best just for him. She's had feelings towards Chris ever since she laid her eyes on him, three years ago, when she first joined S.T.A.R.S. She always gave him signs to show how she felt but he never caught on. She knew he had feelings for her, but he never admitted it.

She walked over to the mirror and looked into it, she was drop dead gorgeous. She had long smooth legs; her stomach was flat and tight. Her breasts were full and firm, any man would describe her as a model. She upheld this form through lots of vigorous exercise and healthy eating habits.

Plenty of men have asked to be with her, many more have dreamt it. She turned them down, waiting for the perfect someone, and that someone was Chris. She smiled as she thought about the day she would be Chris's. Many have described her as heavenly or angelic, and they were speaking the truth. She was all this and more.

Jill hastily put on sky blue track pants, and a matching blue track jacket. She then tied on her black Nike running shoes. When she got downstairs she ate a small breakfast of yogurt and a banana. Nothing greasy or fatty for her, always eating healthy. She opened her front door and locked it behind her. She stretched on her front steps for a bit and headed off, jogging down the street, into the rising sun.

Authors notes: Theres the first chapter. Tell me what you think! I crave feedback, it's a motivator for me hehe. Chapter two is coming up extremely soon (Wrote them at the same time)


	2. To the Park!

**One and only**

(Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters from Resident Evil. The only thing I do own is the plot.)

Chapter 2:

Chris finished eating. He gulped down the food, boy was he was starving! After he finished he set the tray down and walked to the bathroom to take a leak. Chris washed his hands and than splashed water on his face. He had stubble, he hadn't shaved in a while, his dark black hair was messy, and it was partially spiked due to just waking up. Chris took off his white sleeveless t-shirt, getting ready to take a shower. He looked down at his muscles; he lifted weights almost every day to keep in shape. He was far from being a body builder; he was lean, and athletic. He wanted to look his best for the ladies. He smirked, thinking about Jill. Man what he would give just to be with her.

When Chris was done with his shower he strolled over to his dresser, looking for a clean shirt. Chris was a pig, his room was never clean. It was disorganized and always untidy. He had random socks lying around the room accompanied by shirts and coats. His floor was littered with PlayStation games and a few controllers. Scrap pieces of paper were everywhere, a pen was almost impossible to find due to the stack of books and magazines scattered on top of his desk. You could get lost in his closet and it would take weeks to find your way out. There was a vile smell coming from under his bed, most likely the work of rotting pizza he ordered from over two weeks ago.

Chris finally found a red and black Adio T-shirt that didn't smell like sweat. He hastily pulled it over his head; it was the perfect fit, slightly loose on him, just the way he liked it. He couldn't stand overly baggy clothing or shirts that felt like a second skin. Chris walked around the room looking for a pair of pants, almost tripping on a book Claire got him for his birthday called, How to Clean Your Room for Dummies, everyone got a good laugh off of that.

Finally, Chris found a pair of pants on his chair, just under a towel. They were faded blue denim jeans, once again, not exceedingly baggy. Satisfied, Chris walked back to the bathroom to fix his messy hair in his trademark fashion, spiked straight up and held with got-2-B-glued gel. Pleased with the way it turned out; Chris walked over to his door and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Claire was in the kitchen accompanied by Leon, they have been going out for a few weeks. When Chris walked into the room, his sister was busy making out with Leon on a chair. Leon's hands were wandering around Claire's body. Chris, who didn't like to see her sister getting to 'friendly' with other guys, cleared his throat quite loud. Either they ignored him or they were deaf, because they continued kissing without a care in the world.

"Jesus Claire…get a damn room!" Chris couldn't take it anymore. Claire looked up and blushed, her cheeks turning bright red at the sight of her brother standing there. Leon quickly coughed clearly showing his discomfort. Leon knew Chris could be over protective, and he didn't want to take a beating from him, he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Chill out Chris, I haven't seen Leon since yesterday, just think about the emotional scars!!" Clair had a grin so wide it looked like it would crack her head in two.

"I'm gonna give you some scars if you don't knock it off." Leon laughed at Chris's comment but quickly stopped when he saw the look on Claire's brother's face, but soon breathed a sigh of relief as Chris started to laugh. "Aww you know I'm just messing with you guys." He patted Leon on the back and hugged his sister.

"Yeah whatever Chris. Just wait till tonight Leon we're gonna have one helluva time!" Claire grinned at the look on Chris face, it was picture perfect. His eyes were bulged and he just stood there. On the other hand Leon had a loot of terror on his face; she was leading him to his grave.

Chris just walked over calmly and grabbed Claire in a headlock and started to give her a noogey (I have no idea how to spell it Oo).

"NOO CHRISS! Not my hair!! It took me hours to perfect it! Aww man I'm gonna kick your ass!" She wriggled out of his arms and punched him in the gut. She than ran into the bathroom to fix her long brown hair.

"Shaddup Claire, you're only going to put it in a ponytail like you always do." Chris grabbed his stomach in the place she socked him. "That hurt."

Leon couldn't help but laugh at their sibling love. He got up and gave Chris a pat on the back. "Seriously. Women…can't live with them…"

"Yeah yeah I know, can't live without em" Chris finished for him.

"Umm…no I was gonna say your ass would hurt if you couldn't live with em." Leon exploded with laughter at his little joke. Chris just stared at him incredulously wondering how he became such good friends with him.

Just than Claire got out of the bathroom in her trademark ponytail.

"What do you guys wanna do? I'm bored as hell." She stated bluntly.

"Well, I'm not sure. How about we go to the park or something?" Claire's eyes lit up at Chris' suggestion.

"YEAH! We can invite everyone. I'll call Becca, and Barry to see if they want to come. Leon you call Carlos, I know how he's your wonder twin, can't be separated for too long."

"Hey! Not cool Claire, what about Jill?" Leon asked.

"Ooh yeah, Chris can call her; I know how he has a crush on her!" Chris almost choked on his glass of iced tea.

"What? That's not true, but fine I'll call her." Claire just snorted, she knew everything about everyone. She was the gossip queen. Chris just picked up the phone and dialed Jill's number.

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring! Jill's phone rang as she got out of the shower; she got back from her jog about twenty minutes ago. She ran towards the phone by her bed. 

"Hello?" Jill asked into the phone.

"Hey Jill, it's me Chris, Claire and I were wondering if you wanted to accompany us to the park."

"When and who?" She replied back.

"Well, around one o'clock, and everyone else is going."

"Alrighty than, it's a date." She smiled and said bye before hanging up. '_Today's the day Valentine, Chris is gonna be yours. I can feel it._'

Little did she really know, Chris thought the same thing.

Authors notes: Wow…that ending was kinda cheesy eh? Well hopefully you liked it, please review and tell me what you think I will gladly take ideas for the upcoming chapters. Thanks.


	3. Flirting, Racing, and Unpacking

One and Only

Chapter 3: Flirting, Racing, and Unpacking.

A/N: Here is ch3 I don't own resident evil, only the story. Hope you like it!

**Ch.3**

Three hours later, after calling everyone, setting up a time and place, and well after the arguing with Claire, Chris was gathering items and stuffing them into the Cadillac Escalade. He prayed there would be enough room, but his prayer was going unanswered. Claire continued to bring things to him; she seemed to be going in a never-ending cycle! Into the house, pick something useless up, walk outside, hand it to her brother, walk back into the house and etcetera.

"Jesus Claire how much crap are you planning on bringing on a day in the park! It's not like were moving to the damn place!"

The trunk was stuffed with blankets to sit on, two coolers, a carrying back stuffed with sun tan lotion and sunglasses, a stereo, and even more useless things.

"Chris shut up before I stuff you in the back!" She had a picnic basket in her arms and she shoved it into his chest. "There that's all."

"Yeah… I'd like to see you try...too weak…not useless…wouldn't even fit..." Chris mumbled as he tried to find room in the trunk.

As Chris tried to close the trunk over the mountain of things Leon walked up to him. "Ah wait one more thing!"

"Huh? Are you kidding me Kennedy!? What is it?"

"Something we need… I guess." Chris turned around and saw him holding an umbrella.

"Why would we need an umbrella!?"

"Umm…the sun? Duh."

"Don't push me… just wear a hat for Christ sake."

"Would you wear a hat?"

"And mess up this hair? Ha-ha yeah right!"

"Exactly."

"Hmm…good point, lemme find room."

Half an hour later, the trunk was set and they were ready, but the sun was out and it was hotter than hell.

"Ah man it's hot, I'm gonna go change ok sis?"

"Yeah sure ok, just hurry it's already 12:30."

"Yeah yeah." Chris jogged into the house up to his room and looked around for better suited clothing. He found black basketball shorts and pulled them on, satisfied that they were indeed clean. Chris pulled off his red T-shirt and went to his drawer and pulled out a white wife-beater tank top. He ran back to the car and they were ready to go!

* * *

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late! Damn why did I take so long to pick an outfit…" Jill was running late, it was 12:45 and she just picked what to wear. She decided on short faded blue jean shorts and white tank-top with the S.T.A.R.S logo on the front, the weather forecast was supposed to be high, 92 degrees, so she dressed lightly. She also wanted to look good, and the outfit did exactly that. She grabbed her car keys and placed a pair of sunglasses on her head over her short brown hair.

She ran to her prized possession, her BMW 3 series coupe convertible. Silver with black leather interior, she payed an arm and a leg for the car, using a good chunk of the money she received from the government for taking out Umbrella, and treated like a human being. She hopped in and revved up her engine, hoping that the others brought some blankets and drinks because she was running super late.

She was barely keeping to the speed limit, it was 12:55 and she was almost there. She was speeding down the street when she saw Chris' maroon Cadillac at the red light.

'_Whew looks like I'm not the only one running late. Must have been Claire's doing, everyone knows how she packs.' _Jill couldn't help but giggle, thinking about how annoyed Chris must be living with her, she constantly got on his nerves but Jill knew Chris lived his sister more than anything. He'd give his life no doubt or hesitation to save hers. Jill respected him for that, he was dependable, loyal, and protective.

'_The perfect man…' _She honked her horn and he must have heard her because he rolled down his window and waved, smiling his amazing smile.

"What's a fine girl like you doing out here?"

"Careful Redfield were running late as it is." Jill couldn't help but blush at his flirting.

"Ah, in that case wanna race? I'd smoke that piece of scrap metal with my big chunk of god, molded to perfection." Chris knew he wouldn't stand a chance with his over stuffed truck, but Jill treated that car better than a mother would treat a child, she would take the bait.

"You're on Redfield! I can't wait to see your hunk of shit eating my dust!" Jill started to giggle at her own joke.

Chris' heart melted she had such a cute little laugh, it drove him crazy.

"Ok let's do this! Buckle up you two…and no making out!" Jill could hear Claire yelling and cursing as he rolled up his window, and smiled.

As soon as the light turned green Jill sped forward and started laughing.

'_I better be sure to ask him how good that gravel tasted from my tires.'_ Than she realized…

"Oh shit! I was supposed to make the turn at the light! I completely forgot!" She could see it now Chris laughing at her mistake, he'd never let her hear the end of it.

'_Chris you sneaky bastard.'_ Jill smiled and did a U-turn, heading to the park.

* * *

Chris got a good laugh off of the little trick he pulled. He explained it to the two in the back that it was his good looks that distracted her, Leon and Claire just rolled their eyes. He turned into the park and saw that Rebecca and Barry were already there. He parked next to Barry's Lincoln Navigator and turned off the engine.

"Where's the old man?" Chris stepped out and saw Barry grinning at him.

"Right here. Young people these days, no respect for their elders, even after they saved the rascals life a couple of times!"

"Ha-ha still wont let that up eh Barry?" Chris walked up and shook Barry's hand but Barry grabbed him into a bear hug.

"You wish. Brought Cathy and the girls, that ok?"

"Yeah Claire brought enough food and drinks to feed a small village."

"Good good, I brought some beers. Have you seen Jill? She isn't here yet and you know how she is about being late."

"Yeah matter of fact we ran into her on the way here, should be here any second."

"Ah yeah I see her car right now, and there's Carlos. Looks like were all here. I'll help you unpack."

"Sure thing."

Claire was busy talking to Rebecca about god knows what, and Leon jogged up to Carlos' pick-up truck and was helping him out. Barry was still helping Chris unpack the S.U.V joking about all the stuff Claire brought. And Jill was talking to Cathy and the girls about purses they want to buy. All and all things were going by great, it was only 1:15 and they had the rest of the day ahead of them.

**Authors note:** Theres chapter 3 hope you liked it, I had a good time writing it, Review please and stay tuned for chapter 4


	4. Football Anyone?

**One and Only**

**Chapter 4: Football Anyone?**

**A/N: **Once again I don't own Resident Evil only this story Enjoy.

**CH4**

They finally finished unpacking Chris' truck. The blankets were laid out, the coolers set down, the stereo playing soft classic rock (Barry brought the CD.) and the Umbrella was providing the shade.

Chris now had time to relax and take in the surroundings. They were sitting in an open field, surrounded by trees with paths to take a walk through if you wanted. There was also a lake towards the middle with children happily swimming and having a good time. Couples were picnicking and enjoying the occasional breeze.

'_What a beautiful day! Good idea to come to the park. Hotter than hell though…although, the heat has its pluses…' _Girls were running by wearing bikinis, short shorts, and tight shirts, a mans paradise. Even better, Jill was there sporting the hot shorts and skintight S.T.A.R.S. tank-top.

That's right, it couldn't get any better than this. Chris took a sip of his Sprite, daydreaming about a certain someone.

* * *

Jill knew one thing above all at the moment. It was hot! She was glad she didn't wear pants, because she would be sweating waterfalls, and that's not good when you want to try looking the part. She saw the way Chris would occasionally eye her up, hell he wasn't the only one. She would catch guys sneaking a glance every moment. Yeah, Jill was satisfied.

Jill looked over at Chris again, looked at the way his wife-beater stuck to his skin, over his muscles, the way he drank out of his soda can…

'_He looks so good…no, he looks great.'_ Jill couldn't daydream any longer because Chris took that moment to look over. Jill quickly turned her head and put her sunglasses over her eyes, embarrassed.

That's when she noticed them. Three guys looking in her direction…at her. They were actually pretty good looking, she couldn't deny the fact. They were playing football, glancing back at her every few moments, to see if she was watching.

One of them decided to throw the ball as hard as he could in her direction, the pigskin flew through the air, another guy was running after the ball, eager to catch it. He was sprinting right towards her, and when he was a few feet away he dove for the ball, cradling it in his arms, clearly satisfied. He was no more than two feet away, lying on the ground, smiling up at her.

'_Am I supposed to be impressed?' Jill only smiled back._

_"_Hi." Jill didn't know what else to say.

"Hey! My names Matt. I couldn't help but notice you back there, while playing catch. Your beautiful!"

'_Oh please…well. He is cute.'_

"Hey Matt. I'm Jill, that was a nice catch."

"Oh that? Nah it was nothing, peace of cake. Just looking at your pretty face gave me energy."

There was a grunt from behind Jill, when she turned to look she saw Chris standing there, he looked annoyed.

"Please my grandpa is better at picking up girls and he's dead." What was this? Did Jill sense jealousy? Chris Redfield jealous? "And what kind of catch was that? I could have caught it with my eyes closed!"

'_Uh oh, this guy looks pissed, not like he can take Chris though.'_

"Oh yeah? Why don't I prove I can kick your ass in football? Get two more people and we'll have a little game. I'll beat you in front of this gorgeous lady."

Chris only grunted in reply and walked up to Leon and Carlos who noticed the heated conversation between Chris and Matt.

"Leon, Carlos. Lets show these pansies whose boss."

* * *

Barry was chosen as the referee, the boundaries were set, there were two trees evenly spaced out at one end and they placed the coolers at the other. The teams were ready, shirts vs. skins.

"Matt's team is shirts, Chris, your team is skin. Tackle, first team to three touchdowns wins. Play fair and have fun, got it?" Barry had a knack for getting too into competitions.

Both teams nodded. Chris, Leon, and Carlos took off their shirts, ready to rumble. Jill couldn't help but stare at Chris' well toned chest and arms, wishing she would one day be held in them.

Leon was chosen as quarterback, while Carlos became the running back and Chris the wide receiver. They had ball first, anxious to score an easy touchdown.

"Ok this is how we do it, I fake a handoff to Carlos and throw it to you, Chris. After the fake Carlos, you need to cover me until I throw, than run out to support Chris. While this is happening, Chris you run zigzags and break right down the middle for the catch. Got it?"

"Er…so do I get de ball? Or do I jus' run around all over de place?"

"Carlos, I explained this! If Chris runs into trouble he will backwards lateral to you, if not than yes, you just run."

"Ah, you didn't say dat but I get it now."

"Good. What about you Chris sound good?"

"Yeah no problem, should be an easy score if you ask me."

"Alright! Lets do this."

They lined up at the line with Chris a little to the left. Matt was the one to cover him, while the other two covered Carlos and Leon. The Girls were a;; sitting at the sidelines cheering on Chris' team.

"Chris if you don't make this touchdown I won't regard you as my older brother! Leon if you screw up this pass your gonna get it! Carlos…just don't stand there trying to look pretty!" Claire loved a competition almost as much as Barry did, she thrived on trying to beat Chris in everything, ever since they were little kids.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'll make this touchdown no sweat. You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded their heads and the game began.

"Blue 42, blue 42, set hike!" Leon took a step back and faked the hand off to Carlos and the guy wearing a green shirt bought it running after him along with his teammate wearing the red, leaving Leon alone.

Chris was running zigzags totally confusing Matt. He was well open by the time he hit his mark to dash down the middle. It was perfect. Leon threw a beautiful spiral down the middle right into the arms of the awaiting older Redfield, who cradled it and jogged past the trees putting his arms up and throwing the football to the ground.

"Ohhhh YEAH! Now that's what I'm talking about! Beautiful pass Leon, nice support Carlos."

"Yeah yeah I just went easy guarding you, guess your not as sorry as I thought. Just wait were offense now."

Matt was a sore loser, he couldn't stand to lose in anything especially in front of a hot girl.

"Ok can't wait."

Once again they lined up and were getting ready to play defense. Chris would cover matt, Leon would cover Red, and Carlos would cover Green. They had a feeling Matt would get the ball so they would concentrate on backing up Chris if he couldn't get him.

"…Hike!" red was the QB he ran back as Green and Matt ran out awaiting the ball to be passed to one of them. Leon held back waiting for the rush, counting in his head. He was about to tackle the quarterback, but he threw the ball. The pigskin soared through the air, looking for its mark, and they guessed right, it was caught in the arms of Matt, who turned and started sprinting towards the coolers, but Chris was ready, and ran after him, slowly gaining. Than Chris lunged forward, and caught a surprised Matt from behind, tackling him roughly into the ground.

"That's one. Nice try." Chris extended his hand and offered to help Matt up. He only grunted and shouldered past Chris clearly pissed. "Whatever."

After three more plays Matt's team didn't succeed in getting a touchdown. The second play Leon rushed and tackled the QB, making it 3rd down. Than Carlos tackled green who was trying to make a run for it, making it 4th down. The last play, Chris tackled Matt once again right before the touchdown. Matt was royally pissed no matter what they tried Chris' team beat them.

It was once again offensive time, and Leon had another plan, he was going to let Carlos run it.

"Don't worry I got dis. Peace o' cake." And it was, Carlos easily ran past and in-between the others just out of grasp of their fingers. Carlos was just too fast for them. It was two touchdowns to zero, Matt was getting desperate, he decided to become the quarterback for this round, blaming their mess ups on Red.

"Damn it! Jill probably thinks I'm some loser now, that Chris, its all his fault! We need this touchdown."

They lined up once again, Leon still guarding the QB, this time Chris had Green and Carlos had Red.

"…Hike!" Matt backed up a few steps looking for an opening and he saw it, green was wide open, waiting for him to throw. Matt was too desperate for the touchdown that he didn't notice Chris deliberately left an open space. Matt realized too late as the ball was flying through the air, and he saw Chris jump in front of Green and snatch the ball out of the airs grasp.

"No…no, NO!" Matt ran towards Chris, aiming to take him down and get the ball back and make the touchdown himself. He jumped forward aiming for Chris' legs, but he jumped again, right over Matt. Once he landed he was once again sprinting towards the touchdown. Matt could see everyone cheering Chris on, and saw Jill jumping up and down screaming 'Go Chris!' over and over.

Matt slowly got to his feet and heard Chris congratulating his team. Matt walked over to him. Chris just stood there waiting. He looked a bit surprised.

"Er…yeah Matt?"

"Good game man. You're really good. Sorry I acted like an asshole."

"Hey no problem its cool. Good game." They shook hands and Chris watched Matt and his friends walk away tossing the football once again. He also watched as Matt walked up to a group of girls and start to flirt.

"What a guy…" Chris couldn't help but laugh.

"You did great Chris." He turned around and saw Jill standing there with her sunglasses covering her beautiful eyes.

"Thanks, I tried. What time is it anyways?"

"It is… five O' clock. We gonna be heading out soon? Oh and here's your shirt."

"Ah, thanks. We might head out soon." He pulled it over his head and his hair got messed up. Jill walked up to him and pushed her fingers through his hair, fixing the spikes, smiling up at him.

"There, we can't have Chris without his spiked hair." Chris' stomach did flips as she ran her fingers through his hair, and looking down at her smile and beautiful face…he knew what he had to say.

"Jill I… I really like-"

"CHRIS! JILL! C'mon were gonna go to Applebee's! Hurry your asses up!"

'_Damn you Claire…I was going to finally tell her how I felt.'_

_"_Ah, you know how everyone is when they're hungry, better hurry up eh?" Jill looked almost as annoyed as he did almost as if she knew…

'_Nah that's impossible, I'll just tell her later.'_

Chris nodded and they both began the back busting process of loading up Chris' Escalade.

'_I can always tell her at dinner…'_

**Authors note: **Theres another chapter of One and Only! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, leave some feedback, I'd greatly appreciate it. And if you havent already check out my more actiony Fall of Umbrella story. Its incomplete but Im working on it!


End file.
